Dead Bug Girl Walking
by demon alice
Summary: A girl's curosity, a boy's kindness, double identities and the interesting effect of impending doom that leads them down accidental paths. It doesn't hurt to have some mutual chemistry and bravado, either. [Ladrien, Adrienette, Marichat].


**Author's Notes:**

 ***wave* Hello my little buggers! My first Ladybug fanfiction. *no pressure* And it starts with...Ladrien. Wat. XD**

 **I love Ladrien, don't get me wrong, but I feel like it's the least dynamic of the four main ships between Mari/LBxAdrien/CN because they get so flustered around each other and nothing gets done XDDD So that's why this happened. I wanted something to HAPPEN. And suddenly my history paper was closed and I was writing this bubbalicious bubble gum. I really like Heathers the Musical so listening to 'Dead Girl Walking' (good song by the way- definitely check it out if you haven't!) made me think, "OMFG, this could be Ladrien." Okay, so J.D./Veronica is not a healthy relationship and I definitely do not ship it, but I interpreted the song alone down the path of comical, fluffy Ladrien suddenly getting a little frisky. **Weird** And then it went from an 1,000 word story to over 7,000 because I added more...oof. Hopefully this goes well.**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters, and I certainly don't own the song!**

 **Please enjoy~!**

* * *

Dead Bug Girl Walking

It was a promise of certain death and degradation that brought me to the window of a certain fine fella's house and lead me to uncertain boldness I'd never felt in his presence.

Okay, so it's more complicated than that, more or less. Oh, who am I kidding? That's the cause and the strange effect. I suppose one can get off on danger, but that wasn't my intention and didn't sound very kinky to me- it was an act of pure experience. I was checking off an item from a bucket list: I was going to be facing certain torture or at least mental teeth-pulling and I wanted to seek out one last pleasure I could think of before I was reduced to ashes.

"You'll pay for what you've done to me, Ladybug!" cried the outraged brunette, a slimeball of humiliation after Ladybug's second round of revealing her lies and Ladybug _daring_ to apologize to her. "I'll say you'll be _sorry._ " Yikes. Hadn't I been? She had began waging a war with the internet, ripping down the video of her pretending to be Ladybug's friend and posting a burning of a picture of the red heroine while assembling her fan club to band against her. If anything scared me more, it was the potential of her becoming akumatized once again. And then…

"How dare you speak to me like that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You don't know the mess you've made by screwing with me!" Plus meeting the business end of a chanel purse in my face. All in all, not the best day. I wasn't afraid of the avenging bastards, but I was afraid of being rendered incapable of having Adrien.

Yes, I know, I just received death threats from two rich people with connections (hitmen?!) and also who see me everyday at school, but I was more concerned about snogging a delicious boy- priorities, what are those? Ha. No, it's that I can fight these two mongrels, but I only had one shot at getting with Adrien Agreste before someone took him or he rendered me utterly unimportant or, worse, undesirable on his list of relationships. Let's just say my brain said one thing and my hormones decided to do the opposite, leading us to the scene of the crime…of passion. AHA (ba dum tis).

It was awfully dark out that night and scuffling with bad guys after receiving the duo bad news made every possibility seem not only attainable, but absolutely necessary. I needed a break, I needed mental freedom from this situation and I was also very conscious of my even more limited opportunities and lack of time to achieve them. Swinging from the alighted buildings of Paris, my yoyo hooked onto an expensive mansion that took me the few seconds to pull myself toward it to consider who else had a grand house like this one.

Adrien. My heart was sent aflutter and the heat crowded my face. The adrenaline in me had me mechanically carrying myself toward the destination, the blood roaring in my ears and a thin layer of sweat on every part of my exposed skin. I wasn't conscious that I had memorized the path to his house or that I really had no plan or explanation for this, but utter desire had driven me to the brink of near madness. I was greedy, not noble, and I had every intention of seeing the delightful shade of green in his eyes.

Upon arriving, I first encountered doubt. Was this really the best? What was I doing? Had the fear of death lead me down the path of hedonism? My muscles reacted for me; my hand, as if belonging to a stranger, tapped on the glass. Would I trigger an alarm? Did I have the patience to wait for him to unlatch it? Would he even hear me?

My heart nearly catapulted from my throat as the window clicked and opened and the boy's face showed complete surprise and….pleasure?! He was bright-eyed and red-cheeked, staring into my face as if he'd never seen such a strange, exotic sight.

"L-Ladybug? What…..what are you doing in my bedroom window?" There was a light tremor in Adrien's voice from what I guessed was nerves, because he didn't look afraid and he appeared awed as much as shocked.

My response was to hush him gently and whisper a request to come in, my sudden surge of boldness enabling me to coherently speak to him and even adopt a playful smile. He was reddening every second his gaze stayed on mine and he didn't hesitate one moment to let me in, shutting the window carefully behind me.

I had never seen Adrien with such a rapt expression, and never imagined he would look at me with such longing and drooling-puppy love, and I wondered what he saw that had him so weak at the knees. My hair was probably wind swept and sweaty, my face blushed from the slight chill, my eyes watery from the fierce wind, a potential snoogy dripping from the end of my nose, and sweat happening all over the place- then I remembered the tight disguise highlighting my figure: it complimented my shape, smaller chest and wide hips and that seemed sufficient enough to distract one from the disaster happening from my neck-up.

His eyes, however, never strayed lower than my collar. At least, not right away, and certainly not before his eyes went misty with flustered enjoyment. Seducing Adrien didn't seem to be a difficult case like I had thought, and he seemed to be waiting for me to speak. Somehow, I was not a mouth-foaming, knee-snapped mess of goo at his feet with receiving such attention from him, and his positive response only heightened my diva bad girl bravado. It must be the costume.

I took the assertive and came close to him. "I beg your pardon for the intrusion, but I was in dire need of some assistance." I had some idea my expression was seductive, my eyes burning with the libido formulating with the aid of his pretty face and the bed not too far away from where we stood.

With a shy, excited smile, he looked down at my hands on my hips while I leaned on one to put some saltiness into my stance, and then he returned his focus to my eyes with a nervous energy around him. "I would love to help you."

Smirking, I looked him up and down with a flirtatious smile I didn't know I was capable of making and stepped closer to him. "Good, because I'm going to need some energy on your part though I can handle most of it on my own." I arched my eyebrow in what I hoped was a lewd fashion and his ears reddened as dark as his face.

"Oh….I see. I think...that would be possible." As tall as he was, towering over me, he looked ready to fall into my arms and beg and I sort of liked that.

"Yeah?" My grin could only widen and stepping closer dragged his gaze down where he could only see my protruding chest and nothing beneath it. Then, slowly raising his eyes back to mine, he nodded enthusiastically and I could see the goosebumps on his upper arms disappearing into his short sleeves. "Then I suggest losing the tighty-whities, hm?" He somehow managed to flame redder at the request and he laughed nervously, me along with him.

"How about….we start simple instead?" My next suggestion made him more flustered and more excited, watching me come close enough to share the same patch of air and close enough to cup his cheeks to bring his face down to mine, though slowly in case he decided to change his mind.

He didn't; he leaned in a little with me and our mouths bumped together. Shit, I was such a beginner at this, though he appeared just as much of a maladroit as me at this activity and I felt a little more confident in taking the lead when we established our capabilities, remembering my kiss with Chat and tilting my head to deepen it like I had with him. In a confusion of hot breath, lips, saliva, tongue, teeth and uncertain hand placement, we managed to execute a semi-coordinated kiss and exude our hungry emotions at the same time. Growing impatient at angling my head back to reach his lips or pulling his chin painfully down to reach mine, I guided him to the wall to lean him back and hold him against it while I lead the rough kiss.

Like most excursions such as this, we eventually ended up on his neatly sheeted, large mattress with him sitting and me straddling his thighs, kissing him like I really would lose my life in a few short days. He seemed to work off my strong, heated emotions and gained energy from it, though his hands touched nothing lower than my neck and only lightly on my waist. I, however, whispered for permission to touch him somewhere else almost every other minute and soon, he was a blushing, giddy puddle beneath me with his back against the blankets and his breath ragged from me having stolen most of it. He exhaled happily when I trailed kisses to his jaw and slowly to his throat, my lips skimming his adam's apple and making his grip on me tighten.

"Ah…..Ladybug….why…me- why now?" Adrien managed to sigh, his eyes closed and far past any cloud nine his dreams could conjure up. My response was to nip his collarbone and resume my kissing, not really having a reasonable explanation other than my own horny ass throwing itself through his window into his waiting arms.

Gripping the back of his knees, I pulled his legs farther back on either side of my hips and put slightly more aggressive but not painful kisses down his shoulder, grinning to myself at the soft sounds that escaped his lips and the way his body shivered at a particularly pleasurable spot. The world was spinning further and further away, and every sound of his voice, smell of his soap and sweat, touch of his fingers, taste of his skin and sight of his body was beautiful, if not clumsy, but it let me drown in the sensations and forced reality to stay on dry land.

"I'm not letting you sleep tonight, you know."

"O-Okay-"

"You better have some mountain dew or something to keep your ass in gear."

"Gah…you're…more than enough to keep me awake."

Without the ability to remove my suit without detransforming, it was down to me to remove as many clothes from Adrien that was comfortable for both of us. Judging by his excitement, he would have been happy to let me strip him naked, but I don't think I would have handled the situation well. I was already clumsy with lust and inexperience and I had no idea what to do with a male sex organ, let alone an exposed one and much less with an exposed male organ that belonged to Adrien Agreste. No, Marinette, cool your jets.

I felt his hand grope in my hair in the semi-darkness and I felt him pull out my pigtails to run his hand more sufficiently through my dark locks. I didn't particularly like my hair down, but I made an exception in this case because it did feel nice to feel his fingers comb through it. I responded by biting his bottom lip gently and dragging my blunt nails up his sides, making his back arch and pushing his chest further into mine. Oof, I never imagined this scenario playing out- it was too good to be true! It was strange that Adrien shyed away from girls like Lila or Chloé coming onto him, but a flirtatious Ladybug had him flopping on his back and spreading his legs. It was very odd and I couldn't understand, but I enjoyed it while it lasted.

Well...it was obvious that Ladybug asked his permission whereas Lila and Chloé just pounced without consideration to his discomfort. But...something was still odd. Ladybug was wellknown and popular like they were- was it possible that Adrien really recognized how terrible the other two were and him bleating sweetly at how nice they were to him was just him being kind?

Oh Adrien, you are such an angel. Really.

In just an hour or so, we were both tired, and Adrien fell asleep peacefully in my arms, warm and pink. I had my nose nestled in his hair, my arm around his waist with his back against my chest and far too comfortable to move, but I knew Tikki would chirp at me for draining more of her energy. Eek...the poor thing had to sit through my little excursion with Adrien. Oops.

I regretfully slipped out from under the covers, put a gentle kiss on Adrien's temple that made him smile sleepily, and bounded quietly through the window into the night.

* * *

Monday arrived and I was a nervous wreck. Could I even look Adrien in the eyes without seeing flashbacks of our little game? Oof. I was so worried, I nearly forgot about the two succubi's warnings that they would kill my identities, and entering the school building, I immediately was on guard. I wasn't sure who I was more afraid of at the moment: Adrien or Chloé.

Skirting the milling groups of students, I glanced hastily around for Alya to save me and I had to dodge behind some people to avoid Chloé's searching gaze. I was so dead. Absolutely dead. If Lila or Chloé found out about Ladybug and Adrien in bed together, I would surely have two akumas out for my blood. Ay, I'm really scared at this point.

As I turned the corner to go into class, I found one of my barricades to peace in the doorway talking merrily to his best friend. Oh no oh no ohnonononono!

Too late: he'd seen me.

"'Morning, Marinette!" Oh jeez, he looks really cheerful. I mumbled a quiet salutation and glanced over my shoulder to avoid his eyes and to also make sure Chloé couldn't sneak up on me.

"How are you?"

Oh no, I can hear her voice nearby and my palms are starting to get damp. Why was I so afraid? I could crush Chloé with my strength, but in school...

"Marinette, did you hear me?"

I snapped around, already on edge. "Agaaah-what?" I blurted out and found Adrien's startled green eyes not too far from my own.

He grinned, recovering the awkward moment. "I asked how you were. You look a bit skittish."

Oh man. He was so calm and gentle and all I could see was a semi-dark room with his blushing face beneath my own.

"I...I've had better days. I'm fine, don't worry." Something about the way his eyes lingered on me made me nervous all the way down to my toes. It must have been my nerves just talking to him or being singled out by him. In my head, I heard his soft moan and felt his hands on my waist and my face was not spared the glaring red shame of my dirty thoughts.

"Are you sure?" He and Nino walked beside me into the classroom, both watching me attentively. I didn't fancy an interrogation at the moment.

"Y-Yes. I must be tired is all-" I only had time to take in Adrien's gentle concern before I heard a roar that halted me in place.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG."

Oh great.

I didn't have time to turn before I felt the dragon's hot breath on the back of my neck and someone had a hold of the front of my shirt. Chloé's scowling face was centimeters from mine, highly polished nails digging through the white fabric and into my flesh.

"You didn't THINK you would just get off CLEAN for your crimes, did you?!"

I couldn't break her steely grip and I could only glare back.

"Telling you off for being a jerk is not a crime according to Paris law."

"You think you're some kind of hero? YOU know who my father is- I'll have you hung for this!"

"The term is 'hanged', Chloé, and the death penalty is no longer legal here."

"HOW DARE YOU-" She exploded and suddenly her clawed hand was coming for my face. Where was Mrs. Bustier at a time like this?!

I heard Alya's voice somewhere nearby and an uproar of several of my friends when the loudest voice shocked me.

"Stop it, Chloé!"

I opened my eyes to find the hand that had been aiming for my face was caught in someone else's grip. Someone with bronze skin and a white ring was holding Chloé's wrist.

"Adri-kins!" She spluttered, flabbergasted. She was staring from his hand to his determined face, her mouth hanging open. Even I was shocked- when had Adrien ever confronted Chloé?

"I said stop it, Chloé," he repeated, his voice stronger and though he didn't look dangerous, he looked purposeful and he radiated anger. "You can't hurt Marinette like that, or anyone for that matter."

Chloé frothed pathetically for a reply, but he talked over her.

"You have no right to treat her this way. I can't be friends with someone like that." As he said that, he detached her hand from my shirt. Where did his confidence come from? "Come on, Marinette." Mrs. Bustier entered at that moment and she was giving the three of us a sort of look that plainly said 'to your seats'. Before I knew what was happening, Adrien's hand was in mine and he was leading me to his seat. I barely had time to register Nino in my seat before I was in Nino's and at Adrien's side, my brain utterly stupefied. I didn't even pay attention to Chloé sitting huffily in her seat nor the jealous look aimed at my back from Lila.

"Alright class-" I vaguely registered Madame talking, but my brain had zeroed in on Adrien's hand _still_ holding mine and that he was talking to me softly, though I couldn't focus on the words entirely.

"-you hurt?" Adrien.

"That was really good of you to do, Adrien." Alya.

"Yeah, man, that was awesome." Nino.

Adrien again. "It needed to be done. Marinette?"

My heart raced. Why am I finding it so difficult to open my mouth or stop sweating?

"Marinette? Talk to me." Pressure applied to my hand. I convulsed and then met his eyes, tilting my head nervously. "Are you feeling okay? You're really pale. And clammy." He was rubbing my hand reassuringly and my heart was suddenly in my throat. "Do you wanna go to the nurse?"

I managed to unstick my lips. "N-No, I'm fine." I must not have slept well if I'm so unresponsive to _Adrien's_ touch. I swallowed and hitched a smile onto my face, trying to evade their worried expressions. "Sorry. I didn't sleep much last night." A frown line appeared on Adrien's forehead. "Thanks...for defending me."

Adrien grimaced. "It's about time that I did. She's awful to you." That was true enough. He still hasn't let go of my hand and he was holding it with his right, which is why he was facing me on our bench. The pressure of his ring on my skin was cool and I remembered the sensation of it on my cheek. Not aGAIN. "Do you want me to walk you home today? I won't let Chloé bother you anymore, but if you'd like someone to be with you..."

Ohmigods. Oh. My. G-

"Good idea," Alya butted in before I could gargle up a response, her eyes mischievous behind her glasses. She knew how much this would improve my day and I was privately grateful.

"Sounds good," I said softly, managing to regain my composure enough to focus on Mrs. Bustier's lecture. Throughout class, Adrien never let go of my hand.

* * *

The end of the day came slowly and Chloé's dagger eyes followed me as I went class to class safely sheltered between Alya, Adrien and Nino. Once or twice, I felt Lila's cold, searching gaze on me as Adrien directed his attention to me. Great, now I made an enemy out of Lila as Marinette as well; I tried my best to enjoy my time in my friends' company and Adrien's attentive attention to my wellbeing. I don't really understand how Adrien had grown so protective in just a weekend, but something in the way he carried himself made him seem more at ease than he use to be.

Did this have something to do with Ladybug? Did he absorb some of her confidence and self-preservation? Jeez...wishful thinking. But I couldn't help wonder...

At the end of the day, Adrien lead me through the front doors of the school to leave with me. We had just descended the first step when Adrien froze. I looked at him curiously.

"No, no it can't be! I don't have a lesson today!" I spotted his limousine parked at the front of the school and his stiff-faced driver waiting for him.

Adrien squeezed my shoulder. "Wait here. I'll sort this out." He rushed toward the car and left me on the steps, watching his golden hair flying behind him in his haste. I observed the change of his countenance from panic to frustration and he appeared to be arguing with the woman in the front seat. I stood by and swallowed, afraid of what I might hear. He came back to me and his face was that of a wounded dog, full of shame and guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette. My dad rescheduled my fencing lesson to today. I'm really sorry, please believe me I had no idea." My heart sank; Alya and Nino had already left.

"Don't worry, I believe you. It's okay. I don't want to get you in trouble." Wow, he looks so guilty and beautiful, I wish I could comfort him. He squeezed my hands, told me he would make it up to me even though I said he didn't need to, and hurried to the car to avoid the woman scolding him.

I watched the car pull away with a gloomy cloud cast over my previous bright mood. Even the sky looked overcast, and I couldn't help but feel very alone. I wasn't afraid, but I really wanted company. With Tikki asleep in my bag, recovering, I had no one to talk to. I kicked at the ground moodily and went to sit on the grass, laying back and staring into the void of grey thickness. I really must have been tired, because my eyelids felt heavy and my thoughts started cascading away, giving way to disturbed dreams and unpleasant feelings.

"You know it's not so healthy for you to be out in the rain."

Mm? Had Adrien come back? How long was I asleep...? I managed to open my eyes with blurry residue from sleep in them, expecting the amiable face above me but finding a blur of black and gold instead.

I rubbed my eyes drowsily and sat up. "A...Adrien?" I was delirious, but I registered a slightly surprised face beside mine. Then he chuckled.

"Heheh, no- why, were you hoping it would be?" Wait a minute. That voice...

"Chat Noir?" I croaked, his face coming into focus and I saw a flash of white because of his teeth bared in his usual mischievous grin.

"That's right~, Princess. I might have kissed you to break the spell, but you looked too peaceful." That flirt. How could I mistake him for Adrien? I swear I had heard his voice. I really need to get my head back on straight.

I finally registered the rain he had spoken about, little droplets hitting my cheek and knees as I looked up at the sky. It felt oddly comforting.

"Though I can see someone beat me to it." A felt a cool glove under my chin and he gently tilted my head back a little to eye the junction of where my neck and jaw connected. I jumped a little. "Those are some cute hickeys you've got." He was giving me a friendly smile and my heart went out to him- I really needed a friend right now, but I was a bit embarrassed at him seeing the hidden spots that Adrien had left on me last night. My high collar on my costume made it harder for him to access skin on my neck, so his marks weren't easy to spot to the naked eye. Chat must have seen them while I was laying down.

"It's not any of your business, but I am grateful for your concern. It's unnecessary, though, because I'm fine."

He watched me closely and I perceived him rather worried. "Even so..." He stood up and offered his hand, but I had already pulled myself to my feet, brushing off the back of my pants. "Wanna walk with me? I could walk you home." Chat brandished an umbrella from behind his back, his grin hopeful and encouraging. He was such a sweetheart and I was extremely grateful. I gave him a warm smile and he returned it, his cheeks getting a little red. Did I imagine that?

Chat Noir opened the umbrella for us to walk under, big enough that we could both be covered, but we would have to be close while we walked. I kept my eyes down and he didn't seem to mind walking in silence for awhile at my side. I thought about how poor Adrien was torn from my arms and how lucky I was that Chat seemed to be out and about today to spot me. He is such a gentle soul, and I sneaked a peek up at him, wondering what he was thinking of. Did he miss Ladybug? What was he doing running around in his disguise in broad daylight?

"Did you have a mission with Ladybug today?"

His chartreuse green eyes turned to lock with mine and I couldn't help but smile. I felt very safe with him, even if I could take care of myself.

"Nope~. Just wanted some fresh air today. Were you hoping to run~ into me by playing the role of damsel in distress?"

I managed a scoff. "I will never assume that role. I can protect myself."

"Mm~, I did save you a couple of times though."

"I needed some help was all. I've never been a damsel in distress- besides, I've saved you too." I smiled cheerfully.

Chat's sly look increased. "Did you now?"

"Mmhmm. Remember the Evillustrator? I got us out of our trapped situation. It was me who figured the way out." I reached up to tickle under his chin. "So you were _my_ damsel in distress." Really, as many times as I've saved him as Ladybug...

He purred, liking my attention. "Oof, you certainly know how to please a cat." Dork. I smiled and kept at it. He deserved the kind gesture. "I'll gladly~ be your damsel if you pet me like this all the time."

"All good things must come to an end." When my hand tired, I dropped it and he pouted at me, making me laugh as we reached the bakery. I found I didn't want to part with him so soon. I stood and looked at him, trying to find words to thank him and let him loose, but I couldn't. I just stood there.

"This is it, right?"

"Yeah..."

He looked down at me and he watched me expectantly, sensing the hesitation on my face. "...?"

"Um...I don't want to trouble you."

Chat smiled. "I'm not busy for awhile." I blinked; was it merely his pride or did he really sense my reluctance to let him go?

I glanced around then returned to his gaze. "Go up to the roof of the building and wait for me. I'll come up and unlock the door."

His eyes glittered. "I can't just come in with you?" Pfft, my parents would love that.

"Ah, no. My parents wouldn't just let a stranger come into my room alone with me." A classmate didn't count. A stranger in full body leather was a different case. I opened the door.

"Too bad, and they would have thought I was so paw-some~." They probably would be amused by their daughter shagging a super hero. A famous model and then a popular super hero in my bed! My parents would be so proud of me. Pfft.

I just snorted and darted into the store, dodging between customers and hastily greeting my parents before I scampered to hide upstairs. It looked busy enough that they wouldn't notice I dragged some enigmatic cat into my room. I quickly shut my door and ran to the trap door, popping it open and finding that clever cat leaning on his stick waiting for me. He gratefully followed me in, saying something about how much cats hated water and he was glad for the shelter.

I was happy to be in the safety of my home, away from having a target on my back and being able to enjoy time with a friend. I set my purse on my desk and turned to find him in my computer chair, spinning happily around the room in it. His innocence made me smile and I sat on the edge of my bed, my legs criss-crossed.

"You're not difficult to entertain," I commented, smiling as he rolled to lie on his back, upside down in the chair. I laughed as he stuck his tongue out at me, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"And you like to laugh." He smiles and rolls the chair closer to me to grin. "It's a really pretty laugh, too."

"Pfft, if you're attracted to snorting in between giggles."

"I quite like that, actually." The worst part was I think he was being honest. Goober.

"Such odd taste..."

He had a sly look. "Mm, I certainly have that. Having a rough tongue makes things very~ interesting and it is quite~ a unique experience." Is that an invitation? I might have gotten warm from that, but I returned a mocking face.

"It would be certainly unique to come in contact with something you use to clean yourself. It would save me the trouble of having to investigate your entire body myself. Such a relief."

He giggled. "Aww, that's mean."

"Call it practical."

Chat's eyes glowed. "Is this you professing a desire to get acquainted with my tongue?"

"It's an observation of how unhygienic it would be." We both laughed and he looked playful.

"You're quite amusing, Purr-incess."

I'm apparently quite a master of seduction too. Oops. "I would like to think so."

"I back up the statement. You're really funny."

"I don't need an affirmation, but I appreciate the gesture."

Chat pouted. "Here you have me thinking you're pulling me closer, and then you go and push me away again." And there you go again with your flirting.

"I can't let you get too comfortable in one place or your ego will aggrandize to a far more dangerous height." Wow, I was smiling a lot. Chat really is making the grey skies disappear even if the rain continued to pour outside. He pouted and got up to sit with me on the bed, protesting how unfairly I interpreted his character. I poked at him some more and he would giggle and flirt and pout and charm me with his affection.

Chat stayed much longer than I had planned and I found myself not minding. As the thunder rumbled, we lay side by side on my bed, talking and laughing. Lightning crashed, and green eyes met clear blue ones, grins spread across both faces. The rain came down in sheets but all we could feel were our hands gently pushing on each other.

"You're really too much," he said between chuckles, watching me sit up. I grinned conspiratorially and poked his knee.

"I'm excessively charming, too. I must have the world wrapped around my finger."

"Tch, I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Chat Noir watched me rise with a displeased expression. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Checking the time. I'd hate if you missed anything important you had to do." Shit, I must have distracted him for quite a long time. He could have missed some family event or a school engagement!

"Princess~, don't fret. I didn't have anything tonight. I'll go whenever you want me to."

I hugged my jacket close to myself, glancing out the window. The storm was pretty bad- it wasn't safe for him to go out in that. I turned around to find him standing behind me with a gentle grin.

"Should I go?"

I shook my head. "Let the storm clear up. It isn't safe."

He visibly brightened. "Oh, jeez that sucks." You don't look upset over it. "Guess you're stuck with me for awhile! I think this was your plan from the start."

I laughed and gave his chest a push. "I'm artful, yes, but I channel my talents elsewhere. Don't flatter yourself."

"Then _you_ flatter me."

"Oof, and open that can of worms? No thank you." He really does have a nice smile. I blinked; what a thought to have at the moment.

"Aww, Marinette, surely you have one nice thing to say to me?" He stayed this long to comfort me and entertain me. He's very kind, even if he is rather cheeky.

"Mm, you're really stretching my brain for this."

"Hey hey, that's cruel. I was your faithful companion until now." He pouted and tugged playfully at my hair. "C'mon~, Princess."

I pretended to be in deep thought and he huffed at me, telling me that wasn't cute but with that smile of his. "Oh ho, I suppose you're quite nice."

He stepped closer and grinned at me. "You act like I was pulling your teeth out!" Have his eyes always been that pretty shade?

"The dentist is much kinder to me." Putting my tongue between my teeth in teasing expression, I pinched his cheek.

His reply was, "And what does he give that I can't?" He swatted my hand a little and pinched me back.

I tried to nip his hand and he leaned down to try to nip me back. "Candy. And a clean mouth."

"Oh, please-" Chat was trying to bite my nose while avoid getting bitten by me at the same time. I grabbed his wrists to restrain him and we were laughing. "What's the fun of that when I can-" our noses bumped, "-serve you better? I can be a personal heater and I'm so-" his breath was hot against my cheek and the world seemed to fall away, "-fun and fluffy and attractive and can make you-" where had the distance gone? "-laugh until your stomach aches..." His voice finally died when he came to terms of the situation we had placed ourselves in. I don't think either of us breathed in that moment. Oh my...Marinette, don't you dare start having thoughts! You're a dead girl, not someone who sexes up every boy she comes across!

"That..." The boy in black was lost for words. I saw his eyes travel down to my lips and suddenly I wasn't sure if I would brush off his flirtation this time.

"That's a comforting thought," I said quietly, moving to step back and avoid the precarious moment we had almost fallen into. However, trying to jerk my hands away got my sleeve caught in his bell and I was stuck to him, struggling to get lose. He took pity on my fruitless wiggling and caught my hands, steadying them so he could safely detach my sleeve.

Oh no. My heart was thudding madly again and the familiar feeling of heat and desire flooded my system. I needed to tread carefully.

"Thanks." My response was soft, my eyes on my feet. I dared a glance up and his eyes wouldn't let mine look away once they met. Oh crap.

"No problem..." Oh. Oh~ boy.

It was a sudden surge, a burst of energy and whoever started first wasn't certain, but suddenly my arms were around his neck and I met him halfway as we frantically smashed our mouths together, teeth bumping and dislodging lip placement, but it was the right amount of pent up emotion and the thick air finally shattered as we vent our steam on each other. He was scrabbling at my hips, dragging me close to align our bodies and I somehow managed to get my tongue in his mouth without hurting either of us. He made a desperate noise in his throat of satisfaction and I felt the back of my knees hit the bed.

I was down and the cat who guided me down was quick to follow me, pulling me back against him and kissing me with rigorous passion and heat. It wasn't like kissing Adrien. No, that had been passionate but more gentle and tentative at most points. Chat and I were highly charged on sexual energy and our accidental development of attraction and scattered emotions caused the odd result of us tangled in my bedsheets.

He was warm and while I was enjoying our clumsy, sloppy kiss, I noticed how being on my back was nice, but my craving was most ardently to lead the course of actions. I didn't want to stop our kiss, and while he was bigger than me, he wasn't very heavy and I easily rolled him over. I leaned over him with my hands on either side of his head, and some of my hair that escaped my pigtails hung down around my sweaty face. The roll demanded a separation of our lips for a moment and we stared at each, his hand fisting the base of my shirt on my back and the other brushing my hair from eyes as we panted.

"Princess...?"

"Hu...yeah?"

"We're not stopping, are we?"

My desire wasn't about to quel my rationality.

"Can I...kiss you again?"

He's so polite. "What do you think?" Another jerk and I crashed our lips together again, letting my weight relax on top of him and tangle my fingers in his hair. His scrambled at my back, one hand going up the back of my shirt and the other tentatively on my thigh, nervous and giving me the opportunity to say no. I responded by taking his hand and running it up and down my thigh, showing him what he could do before focusing on bringing my tongue back into the picture.

We were such a hot mess, panting, salivating, touching, uncoordinated and particularly curious of each other's bodies. I let him touch wherever he pleased and he gave over his body to me in return, both of us shuddering with intense pleasure and incoherent feelings of tiredness and random bursts of energy. He seemed quite at ease letting me lead our kiss and be on top, which amused me because Chat was one to act like a seme in conversation but was quite excited to have a partner dominate him. Such a gentleman.

Locked in this hot embrace didn't feel long enough, but the sky had darkened considerably and the rain had long stopped before we halted, side by side and wrapped together on my now messy bed. I really hoped the bakery had stayed busy long enough that Papa and Mom didn't notice my absence, or worse, hear anything going on up here. We weren't exactly quiet.

"All...good things must come to an end," I said again, my tone disappointed but I could no longer make excuses to keep him there and I feared any moment would bring my parents upstairs to check on me.

Chat looked even more glum. "'Few more minutes?"

I shook my head gently and he pecked my lips. "Okay. I understand." He was certainly gallant, willingly accepting my proposal without fussing. I carefully got up, zipping my jacket over my half naked torso and buttoning my pants again. Like with Adrien, I wasn't willing to get naked, but I let him remove some of my clothes since he couldn't take off his suit and I let him touch far more than he got to see. What a daring person I'd become in just two days.

I caught him staring and I smiled a little. "Are you hoping to change my mind?"

"No...I just wanted to look at you a little before I left."

"I see." I walked him to the roof and he looked ready to jump.

"I'll see you later, Princess, okay?" Don't look so sad, I feel bad.

I nodded. Before he could go, I grabbed his arm. Chat Noir turned quickly to look at me and his eyes widened when I kissed his hand like he had when we first met. "Thanks for cheering me up."

Satisfied at seeing his red face, I giggled. He was so good, such a tender fellow. At least he got what I guess could be compensation for his sweetness, not that he would have asked for it, but I was glad not to be in debt.

He beamed at me. "Any time, Princess. Call me if you ever need a little purr~ for stress." He saluted me and on his baton, he disappeared into the night.

I smiled to myself, my hand on my mouth. Jeez, the things the threat of death cause people to do!

Just imagine how awkward it will be now- being partners with Chat Noir as Ladybug knowing what he's like in bed and without him knowing he got with his precious Bugaboo! Pfft, it made the Adrien situation almost laughable!

* * *

 **Right. That happened.**

 **Ahaha, suddenly Ladrien is very smexy and Marinette as the seme (or giver/top, whatever terminology you use) is definitely a plus. Good fierce goddess.**

 **Oh yeah...so the Adrienette and Marichat was unintentional. The first draft ended with Adrien saying that Ladybug was enough to keep him awake and I was dissatisfied with the length. So I added more. And then this happened. And suddenly, I fell victim to the allure of Marichat. Such sin but such a good ship- a lot of honest, raw emotions and no overtones! I didn't put my favorite in there, which is Ladynoir, but I suppose if you interpret it one way, it seems like Adrien is suspicious of Marinette being Ladybug. She drops subtle hints and Adrien had more reactions to them in my first draft, but I decided to leave it up to the reader if Adrien was realizing who Ladybug was or not. I would prefer if he also fell for Marinette first...but it's your choice (:**

 **Regardless. The point is to leave a review and let me know what you think~ 3 First time writing a LB fanfiction and I hope you liked my interpretations of their characters~!**

 **~ demon alice.**


End file.
